


The Teal Suit

by m4g0rtz, pygmy_puffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4g0rtz/pseuds/m4g0rtz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: A collaborative linocut print based on magpie_fngrl's dirtynumbangelboy.Malfoy’s on his doorstep, lighting a cigarette, hands cupped around the flame. He glances up and smiles, smoke curling out of his lips. ‘Hey.’ He’s in a teal suit.A fucking teal suit.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 222





	The Teal Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dirtynumbangelboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800142) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 



> Thank you magpie for writing this spectacular fic and for just being the loveliest. Getting to make this for you has been a joy. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Pygmy-puffy, you were the best collaborator I could have asked for on this piece. I appreciate your talent and friendship so much! ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me dance the happiest jig. Come find [me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/m4g0rtz) and [pygmy_puffy](https://pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! :)


End file.
